What Ioki Saw
by southpark33
Summary: Ioki stumbles on a certian couple in a private moment. TomDoug.


**Disclaimer-I don't own anything from the show, I just wrote this out of fun because let's face it; those dudes make a great couple!**

Ioki was pissed beyond belief. The captain made everyone stay an hours later than usual to file paperwork and everyone knew that he did it just because he was pissed off that they all weren't doing so great on their latest cases; he, Booker, and Judy were having trouble finding the drug dealer they were looking for at the high school they were staking out and Hanson and Penhall weren't doing any better in their cases. He kicked the file cabinet he was at and stared at the floor.

"Yo, Ioki! Keep it down for the rest of us who are trying to do work over here!" Judy yelled. Booker only looked annoyed and went back to sorting case files. Ioki didn't say anything, just scowled and picked up a pile of files.

"I need to go put these in the back file room."

"Why don't you just go ahead and stay back there for the rest of the night?"

"Oh, you wish Booker!"

"Oh hey, while you're at it go find Hanson and Penhall and send their lazy asses back up here! They've had enough of a break!"

"Sure, whatever." he replied. Truthfully, he was just as pissed at them for taking a long break as much as Booker was, but his exhaustion had started to take over his anger. He blinked as he adjusted to the dimmer light of the back file room. God, he hated to be back here. It was so stale and depressing. He set down the files with a sigh and started to open the file cabinet, but it was just then that he heard a strange sound.

_"What the-"_ he said to himself as he tried to figure it out, but then it came to him. It was laughter. What the hell? Who was back here who would be laughing? No one besides him had a reason to be in the back of the building at all. He listened closer as he heard another small laugh and then it donned on him who it was.

_"Hanson?"_ he thought to himself. Not entirely sure of his suspicions he slowly snuck back to the very back of the large file room. He felt kind of ridiculous for being like that in the chapel, but who knows who was back there? They had made plenty of enemies already and when you hear laughing in the back of a godforsaken file room you have a right to be suspicious. Suddenly he stopped, close enough to hear what was going on.

"Stop it! What if we get caught, everyone thinks that we're on break!"

"Come on Tommy! I haven't seen you as much lately since we're on separate cases."

There was that laughter again. "Awww, you poor baby!"

Ioki was confused beyond belief. He snuck a little bit closer and carefully looked out from behind a file cabinet. Then his mouth dropped open in disbelief. There were Hanson and Penhall, making out right there in the file room. He couldn't believe it. Two of the most lady loving men he knew were GAY? With each other? This was too much. I mean, they were really going at it here! Doug had Tom pinned against the wall with his arms wrapped around him tightly and Tom was running his hands through Doug's hair and down his back, both of them looking like they were having the best make out session in their lives. And they were clearly not shy about their use of tongue. Ioki just stood there, not really sure of what to do. He wasn't a homophobe or anything like that, not at all, but it was just surprising. He always thought that Tom and Doug were just friends. Really good friends who couldn't be separated, but just friends.

"Besides, judging by the way you dragged me back here in the first place I'd say you missed me too!" Doug said as he slowly pulled away from Tom.

"Yeah, but I didn't know you would keep us back here for this long! Why don't we just continue this later?"

"Your place?"

"Why not?" chuckled Tom before planting one more small kiss on Doug. "C'mon, everyone's probably ready to kill us now; I think we've been gone for almost fifteen minutes already!"

Ioki quickly left and luckily got back to his desk before Tom and Doug walked in. Not too long after getting a lecture from Judy and Booker everyone called it a night. Ioki's brain was still doing somersaults in his head. Tom and Doug. Who would have guessed?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey Ioki! Try not daydreaming on the job, you might catch someone!"

Ioki looked up at Hanson. He had recently been partnered up with him on a case (a sick janitor serving as a pimp to high school girls) but he found it a little hard to work with him after what he saw in the file room last week. Again, he wasn't a homophobe, but it was still weird, discovering a secret as big as that.

"Hey, you could use that advice too about 95 percent of the time!"

"Cute Ioki, real cute. Alright, I think we can call it a day. All our sources say that if he isn't here by one AM then he's not going to show up."

"Good, now I can go home and relax for once," Ioki sighed. Tom gave him a ride home. Ioki thought that it wouldn't be a problem but right before Ioki got out of the blue mustang when Tom stopped at his apartment he felt Tom's arm on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Hanson, what are you doing?"

"I just want to say something. For about a week now you've been acting all weird around me, almost like you're trying to avoid me or something. Did I do something wrong?"

_"Shit, was I really that obvious?"_ he thought. He just looked up at Tom for a minute who had a look of genuine concern on his face. He just sat there for a moment, not really sure of what to say.

"Well, um…………" Ioki stammered, trying to get his head around what he wanted to say. "Well, when we were all sorting files all night last week there was this big pile of files I had to take to the back file room. And while I was back there, I saw you and Doug back there…."

Tom's eyes widened and his cheeks turned bright red. "Oh……you saw that? Oh God, this IS awkward."

Ioki nodded. "I don't care what choices you make in your sex life, be who you want to be with, but it was just really surprising."

Tom smiled. "Yeah, I can see how that would kind of freak someone out. Sorry about that, we kind of got carried away."

Ioki smiled. That was so typical Hanson, apologizing for a great game of tonsil hockey. "It wasn't even the making out that freaked me out, it was the fact that you're both gay. I always took you as a man who loves his women."

Tom just laughed. "I do. But I also like guys. I always have, since I was really young. I never acted on it before I met Doug. Lucky for me he's bi too and one day he just told me he was attracted to me and that was it."

"And from knowing Penhall that means that he probably just up and tongue kissed you out of the blue, right?"

"Something like that." Tom replied with a sly smile. Ioki just stared at Tom for a minute. Tom had a look in his eyes that Ioki had never seen come from Tom. His eyes shone and almost danced in the light from the mustang's headlights, bathed in happiness. He was head over freakin' heels in love. Ioki couldn't help but smile.

"Ioki, could you do me a favor and keep this quiet? Doug and I wanted to wait and tell people when we were ready, like when the force stops getting so much cases and the mood at work is more relaxed."

"Sure man. Alright, see you tomorrow"

"Thanks Ioki."

Ioki unlocked his apartment door and crash landed on the couch. Now that he understood everything he felt better. To tell the truth, he never really thought that young gay couples were ever really in love. He always thought they were just curious and wanted a change. But that look that he saw in Tom's eyes proved him dead wrong. Those dudes were really in love and not just curious. He smiled and slowly got up to go to bed.


End file.
